A Dark Outcome
by muk854
Summary: *Takes place after episode 67* What was supposed to be an ordinary day at school, soon turned into a living nightmare. Katie is possessed and is turning people into Yo-Kai. Will Nate be able to free her, or is she gone for good?


**So to those who are unaware a very, very, very special episode of Yo-Kai Watch was aired in America. Which one would that be, none other than the episode where Katie got a watch! I had been looking forward to this episode to come to America for so long, the only other episode that I got this hyped about was the Dracunyan episode.**

 **But unlike that one, this episode needed to be honored so, here we are. Now this story takes place just after the Katie episode, with Whisper explaining to Nate everything.**

 **Now some people might be wondering why I'm working on these one shots and not on my main stories, I'll explain that at the end so for now just enjoy.**

* * *

Nate and Jibanyan were still sitting around Whisper as he was still mumbling in his sleep.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Jibanyan asked.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds painful to him," Nate replied.

"Please Katie… stop, no more," Whisper mumbled.

"Why's he dreaming about Katie, I really want to know," Nate said.

"Then let's just wake him up and find out," Jibanyan suggested.

Jibanyan got out a paper fan and smacked Whisper in the back of the head with it, throwing him onto the wall.

"Talk about a rude awakening," Nate said.

"Oh, Katie you threw me too many times," Whisper said rubbing his head, "My head is killing me."

"Hard for that to happen since you're already dead," Jibanyan informed.

Whisper looked at the cat with a surprise expression, "Jibanyan is that really you?" He got up close and felt his face.

"Hey personal space, get off me," Jibanyan complained trying to push Whisper away.

"It is you, oh I never thought I would be so happy to see you again!" Whisper exclaimed as he hugged him tightly.

"Get off!" Jibanyan explained.

"Whisper you alright?" Nate asked confused on Whisper's actions.

Whisper looked at Nate with a joyful expression, "Oh Nate thank goodness it's you!" He let go of Jibanyan before hugging Nate.

"Whoa what's with the hugs?" Nate inquired.

"I'm just so glad to see you, I just went through the most horrifying thing ever," Whisper explained.

"Just what exactly were you dreaming about?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Oh it was nightmare, instead of you Nate, Katie was my master," Whisper explained.

"Wait Katie, how does that make it a nightmare?" Nate asked confused.

"At first everything was the same, except Katie had replaced you, Baddinyan had replaced Jibanyan, and Hidabat was replaced by a dark Venoct," Whisper continued, "But after a failed confrontation with Noway, Katie started to throw me repeatedly at him, oh it was painful."

"Wait so Katie had a Yo-Kai Watch like mine?" Nate asked.

"No not exactly," Whisper corrected.

"What do you mean?" Jibanyan asked.

"Katie's watch was different, it was more of a pocket watch then a regular wristwatch," Whisper explained.

"A pocket watch, so there are different versions of Yo-Kai Watches?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Of course not, it was just a dream, my subconscious probably designed something like that cause it would fit Katie more," Whisper informed.

"So, that was your dream, with Katie being your master instead of me?" Nate inquired for confirmation.

"Indeed," Whisper replied.

"Ok then," Nate said before he saw the time, which read 8:10, "Oh no the time, I need to hurry before I'm late for school!"

Nate quickly rushed downstairs to eat breakfast as Whisper and Nate followed. Meanwhile, Hidabat was in the closet and was reading an article that she was intrigued on. It was about how a Yo-Kai Watch that was held in a museum was just stolen, but there was nothing on security tapes seeing who it was. All it showed was the watch breaking out of it's case, by itself, and leaving. This left people to believe that the Yo-Kai who stole it was invisible.

An image of the watch was shown, which seemed like a normal Yo-Kai Watch, but it was black and looked like it had eyes and a mouth.

* * *

Nate had barely made it to school on time and when he got to his class, he was greeted with his math quiz from the previous day.

"Oh man, I did awful," Nate sighed seeing the bad grade he got.

"This would've been avoided if you just studied for it," Whisper informed.

"Cut me some slack, I forgot the quiz was happening," Nate retorted.

He looked around and saw that Bear and Eddie had a similar reaction to their quizes. Nate looked to where Katie was, only to see she wasn't there. Confused he turned back to Bear and Eddie, "Hey have you guys seen Katie at all today?"

"Nope, haven't seen her in the school," Eddie replied.

"Maybe she's sick, it's not like her to be this late to class," Bear suggested.

Nate nodded accepting his answer, but he felt something bad was going on. His thoughts were cancelled when their teacher came in and told everyone to sit down so they could begin class. Nate did so and just thought that Katie was sick and everything was alright.

*1 hour later*

Nate was taking down some notes of what his teacher was explaining when the teacher spoke to someone, "Ah glad you could finally join us Ms. Forester."

Nate looked and saw Katie at the door, however she looked different to him. Her face seemed blank and emotionless, her eyes seemed lifeless, and she had some dark shadows under her eyes.

"Hey does Katie look different to you guys?" Nate asked Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem to have had a haircut recently," Whisper replied.

"Not that, I think he means how Katie seems totally out of character," Jibanyan retorted.

"Ah yes that too, I was about to get to that," Whisper informed.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Nate inquired.

The teacher then walked up to Katie, "Care to explain why you're so late Katie."

Katie didn't respond, she just stood there staring at him. After a minute passed she finally did something. However what happened was something no one expected. She raised her left arm, and Nate noticed the black watch on her wrist.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Nate asked.

But before anyone could respond, the watch started to shine a dark light. The teacher was blinded and looked away, but the light consumed him and he vanished. Everyone was shocked at what just happened as they saw their teacher vanished. However, they heard what sounded like chewing, which Nate saw was coming from the watch. It was then he saw that Katie's watch was moving like it was chewing something, before it spat something out. What he spat out was their teacher, but his body was that of a beetle but his head stayed the same, but it was dark and twisted, and had a giant blade on his forehead for a horn.

Everyone gasped from what they saw, along with some people gagging at how disgusting it was.

"What just happened?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's totally freaking me out," Bear stated.

"Whisper what did Katie just do to our teacher?" Nate asked

"I-I-I'm not sure," Whisper stuttered, barely able to complete his sentence out of utter shock.

"You're nyot sure of a lot of things, just look at your Yo-Kai Pad for goodnyess sakes," Jibanyan said.

For once, Whisper didn't argue back and took out his Yo-Kai Pad and searched through for any explanation of what was occurring. "Nothing, there's nothing on here that explains this!"

Katie turned to the rest of the class and raised her arm again. On instinct, everyone quickly ran out of the classroom, before they ended up as the same fate as their teacher. However, there were some unlucky victims as the watch's light filled the whole class. One such victim was Bear, as the light swallowed him whole.

"Bear!" Nate and Eddie exclaimed in unison.

They saw as the watch spat him out, but he was a giant blue centipede with the same twisted and dark face as their teacher. Katie saw the two and raised her arm again. Nate and Eddie quickly left before they ended up the same as their friend.

"Nate what do we do?" Eddie asked as they ran through the hallways.

"We need to warn the whole school about Katie, but how?" Nate inquired.

When they thought they lost them, they stopped to think about what to do. Then Nate got an idea, "The school alarm, we can use to to alert everyone."

"You're right, come on let's go," Eddie said sa he ran, but Nate stayed which confused him, "Nate what's up?"

"You go, I'll stay and try to stop Katie," he explained.

"Nate are you insane, you can't stop her!" Eddie exclaimed thinking his friend had gone crazy.

"I need to try, I don't think Katie is doing this on purpose, something else is up," Nate explained.

"Even so what can you do about it?" Eddie inquired.

"Let me worry about that, just get to the alarm," Nate said before running off.

"Nate wait!" Eddie exclaimed but it fell on deaf ears. Seeing how there was no way to get through to him, Eddie decided to do his part and get to the alarm.

* * *

"So what exactly is your plan to stop Katie?" Whisper inquired.

"To be honest, I don't have a plan," Nate said truthfully.

"So we're just heading towards a girl who can turn people into disgusting insect hybrids with nyo plan at all," Jibanyan said.

"I guess we'll just make it up as we go," Nate said as they stopped when they saw Katie in front of them.

She saw them and was about to raise her arm when Nate spoke up, "Katie what has gotten into you, this isn't you."

For a while, there was just silence, until something spoke, "You're right boy, this isn't her."

The voice was dark and sinister and Nate wasn't so thrilled of it, "Who said that?"

"Right here," it said. Nate looked around before he saw where it was coming from, Katie's watch.

"That thing is alive!" Jibanyan exclaimed in shock.

"I never heard of a Yo-Kai Watch that spoke outside of the summoning calls," Whisper said both surprised and intrigued.

"I am not a Yo-Kai Watch, I'm a Yo-Kai!" the watch informed.

"Wait, you're a Yo-Kai?" Nate said confused.

"Of course I am, do you honestly think a watch can cause all that I have done," it stated, "I was one of the most powerful Yo-Kai in existence, always turning humans into Yo-Kai for my own amusement. But then, that accursed Enma put an end to my enjoyment and trapped me in this form.

"I was locked away, forced to be nothing but an attraction for Yo-Kai to see. But as centuries past, my strength started to regrow and soon, I was able to free myself. But as long as I'm like this, I can't do anything, so I had to find a host.

"I searched for the perfect host, until I stumbled upon this girl one filled with disgusting joy and friendship. I devoured all of this, leaving her as an empty husk for me to control. We already turned most of this city into Yo-Kai and when I looked into this girl's memories, I saw the friend she had and knew it would be perfect to conquer. But it's funny, soon I'm going to be conqueror of all humanity and don't have a name, it's been so long that I forgot my original name. Well as long as I'm stuck as this watch I think I'll go by, the Dark Watch."

Nate was both relieved and terrified. Relieved that Katie wasn't doing this by her own doing. Terrified that something as evil as this was controlling her and making her to this. Nevertheless, Nate was determined to stop this thing and get Katie back. "We will stop you," Nate said determined.

"Yeah, take this!" Jibanyan shouted as he charged towards Katie, "Paws of Fury!"

However, before he landed a single punch, the Dark Watch shined it's dark light and Jibanyan vanished. After chewing on him, it spat him out, but Jibanyan looked the same.

"Jibanyan, you ok?" Nate asked.

The cat Yo-Kai started to get up and turned to them, but it wasn't the same Jibanyan. He was like the others that were turned, with a dark and twisted face.

"What happened to him?!" Whisper exclaimed.

"He works for me now, so much for your friendship," the Dark Watch explained, "Now, Dark Jibanyan, attack them!"

Jibanyan did so and charged at them, before releasing a flurry of punches at them. Nate and Whisper were able to get out of the way unscathed.

"We're going to need help," Whisper stated.

"You think?" Nate asked before reaching for one of his medals in his pocket. He took one out and saw it was the one he was looking for.

"Come on out my friend, calling Blazion! Yo-Kai Medal do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flavo engrave!**

 **Flash team'a**

 **Brave!**

 **Blazion**

The fire lion stood forth ready for any action.

"Blazion, attack!" Nate ordered.

Blazion simply nodded as threw a punch at Jibanyan, knocking him away. He turned towards the Dark Watch and fired a stream of fire. However the Dark Watch simply smirked as Katie took out her own black metal. She inserted it into the watch, before it chewed on it and spat out Nate's beetle teacher. It blocked the stream of fire and allowed no harm to the Dark Watch, leaving Nate in utter shock.

"You're not the only ones who can call upon minions," the Dark Watch stated.

"Minions? They're not my minions, they're my friends," Nate retorted.

"Oh please, you summon them to help you, that's what minions are for. They serve their master," it said.

The beetle teacher charged at Blazion and struck him with its sword horn. Blazion was knocked away, but Jibanyan grabbed him and threw him to the Dark Watch, which shone darkly and swallowed the lion before spitting him out and making him like the others.

"You know, I'm surprised you're even attacking me, after all you can't hurt me without hurting the girl, and you wouldn't want that would you?" it taunted.

Nate gasped when he realised it was right, by hurting it, they would also hurt Katie. He was glad that none of his attacks hurt her, but now they were powerless.

"Now that you realised that fact, you cannot win, soon this school will be under my control, and then the whole human race!" it exclaimed.

Suddenly, an alarming sound started to blair inside the school which confused the Dark Watch, "What happened?"

Nate smiled knowing what happened, "Eddie did it, he turned on the school alarm. Everyone should be evacuating out of the school as we speak."

"Hah, we thwarted you're wicked plan!" Whisper exclaimed.

The watch looked like it was fuming with anger, but it suddenly smirked. "You think you stopped me, this is only a delay. However, I guess since you delayed my plans, I'm going to have to kill you now."

"What?!" Nate and Whisper exclaimed.

The beetle teacher started to charge towards them, it's blade horn aimed towards them. Instinct kicked in as Nate and Whisper ran away from it. However, it was faster and was gaining on them fairly quickly. Just as it was about to strike, Nate and Whisper turned at a corner. With no time to react, the beetle teacher hit the wall and his horn was stuck.

"You can run boy, but you can't hide!" the watch exclaimed.

"What do we do Nate?" Whisper asked.

"Let's try the roof, it's the best option we got now," Nate suggested as they headed towards the roof of the school.

* * *

As soon as they reached the roof, they closed the door and blocked it so it could buy them some time.

"So, now what?" Whisper inquired.

"I don't know, that thing just takes control of our Yo-Kai, plus we can't hurt it without hurting Katie," Nate informed.

"So what, we're doomed?" Whisper asked.

Nate was about to reply, when he realised something that could help them. He dug through his pockets for another medal which he took out, revealing to be Venoct's medal.

"Him, what can he do?" Whisper asked.

"He did tell us once that he knew Lord Enma, maybe he knows about the Dark Watch and how to stop him," Nate said.

"Ah excellent idea Nate!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Alright let's do this."

"Come on out my friend, calling Venoct! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Slippery!**

 **Trippery!**

 **Gippery!**

 **Slimey-wimey do!**

 **Slippery!**

 **Venoct**

"Nate, what is it that you need?" Venoct asked.

"We sort of got a situation and need your help," Nate explained, "Have you heard of any sort of evil Yo-Kai turned into a watch?"

Venoct gasped at Nate's description, "What do you want to know about that thing?"

"Well it sort of possessed Katie and is now rampaging through the school," Whisper informed.

"What?!" Venoct exclaimed.

A loud banging was heard from the door leading to the roof, making Nate and Whisper worry.

"It found us!" Whisper exclaimed.

"So of all places, it came here," Venoct said.

"Venoct please tell me you know how to stop it?" Nate inquired.

"If we get the watch off of your friend, everything should be restored," he explained.

"How are we supposed to that?!" Whisper shouted.

However, the door was soon broken down by the turned Bear, and Katie walked outside. "Thought you could hide from?" the Dark Watch inquired, "And it looks like you brought some more help, not that it'll do you any good."

"You cold-hearted fiend, do you have any remorse for taking control of this girl?" Venoct demanded.

"Remorse, please you should know me, I don't feel remorse," it informed.

Bear charged at Venoct, attempting to crush him. However, Venoct was able to get out of the way and kick Bear away. Bear got up, only to be bitten by Venoct's scarves and kicked away again.

"Ugh, worthless," the Dark Watch said. However, it saw that Nate was distracted and saw its chance.

Katie charged at Nate, who was caught off guard, and she raised her arm. The Dark Watch shined its dark light and swallowed Nate whole.

"Nate!" Whisper exclaimed as the watch spat him out.

Nate's body was that of a caterpillar and his face, was normal. Confused Nate looked at himself and realized he was still in control, "Huh, what happened?"

"I let you stay in control," the watch explained, "You been too much of a pain to me, so I shall end you. Or to be exact my host will."

It glowed again and Katie was surrounded by the dark light. When it died down, everyone saw the horrifying thing Katie had become. Her lower body was that of a praying mantis, and while her upper body was normal, her face was dark and twisted and she was holding two long blades.

"I say this is rather fitting, a caterpillar such as yourself being killed by a praying mantis," the Dark Watch stated, "And to make matters worse for you, it's by the one girl you care for."

Nate couldn't move as he was horrified at what had happened to Katie, and what she was about to do. She slowly moved towards him and raised one of her blades to end him. However she was stopped when Venoct kicked her away.

"Oh right, forgot about you," the Dark Watch said.

"If you want to hurt my friend, you have to get through me first," Venoct said taking a stance.

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally, cause I'm fine with both," the watch said.

Katie charged at Venoct with him doing the same. They clashed in the middle, where Katie slashed at rapid speed with her blades while Venoct maneuvered to avoid them.

As they fought, Whisper went up to Nate, "Come on Nate, let's get out of here!" However, Nate was still immobile from seeing Katie's transformation. "Oh come on Nate we don't have time for this, we need to go now!" Whisper said as he dragged Nate towards the door.

However, it was blocked when Jibanyan and Blazion came in front of them. "We're trapped!" Whisper exclaimed.

Back with Venoct and Katie, while both put up a good fight trading blows to each other, Katie was getting the upper hand. She crossed her blades together and slashed at his chest, knocking him away. Venoct attempted to get up, but Bear came back and landed on top of him.

"Now where were we?" the Dark Watch inquired as it moved back towards Nate.

"You stay away from him!" Whisper demanded as he went in front of her. "I will not let you hurt my master do you hear me! You will no-" he was interrupted when Katie cut him in half.

She was then towering over Nate and raised her blade. But Nate soon finally regained his composure and saw what was happening. "Katie snap out of it, this isn't you!"

"Save your breath, actually since you're about to die keep talking, choose your final words wisely," the watch said.

"Katie you have to fight it, you would never hurt anyone," Nate said trying to get through to her, "You would never hurt me, we're friends Katie please, snap out of it!"

"I heard enough, finish him!" the Dark Watch demanded.

Katie brought her blade down and Nate closed his eyes waiting for his demise, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw her blade had stopped just an inch away from him.

"What are you waiting for, kill him!" the watch exclaimed.

However, her hand was struggling and her face seemed in pain. "N-Nate, help me," she managed to speak out.

Nate heard her and sprung into action. He jumped onto her arm and tore the watch off her wrist with his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It yelled before Nate spat him out.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Nate asked.

The Dark Light shined again but instead of it's black light, it was bright. It shined brightly, so bright that it covered the whole city. When it died down, Nate saw that he was back to normal. He looked around and saw that Jibanyan and Blazion were normal again as well, including Bear, who was unconscious on top of Venoct. Nate then turned to Katie, who was normal as well and conscious.

"Katie are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," she said.

"Katie, do you remember anything that happened?" he asked hoping she might have forgotten cause this was something that would be hard to explain.

"I remember finding a black watch, but then everything went black, except for one part," she replied, "It was you, talking to me as it looked like I was about to hurt you."

Nate frowned that she remembered that, meaning that he had to explain everything. But he soon smiled seeing that she was fine, "I'm just glad you're ok." They hugged tightly glad that everything was great.

"Hey think you can get this guy off me," Venoct said gesturing to Bear who was still on top of him.

Jibanyan and Blazion rolled Bear off him, allowing Venoct to get up. But Katie saw him and was confused, "Nate who's that?"

"You mean you can see him?" Nate inquired shocked.

"Of course she can," they heard someone say. They looked and saw the Dark Watch still lying on the floor, "She was my host, some of my energy got to her. Not enough to do any harm but enough that she's now able to see Yo-Kai on her own."

"Yo-Kai?" She said confused.

"It's a long story," Nate informed.

"I don't understand, how?" it asked, "How did you fight through my control, it should be impossible."

"That's easy," Venoct informed, "Their friendship towards each other is strong, it can break through any control."

Nate and Katie smiled at his words.

"Friendship," the watch said, "What good is friendship? Throughout my life I never had friends and look at me, I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world. What's so good about it?"

"What's so good about it?" Katie repeated, getting everyone's attention, "Friendship is something powerful, you have people who support you, who help you whenever you need help." She looked at Nate and smiled, "Those who care deeply for you."

The Dark Watch took her words in and, while still didn't understand, knew how powerful it was. After all, he was bested by them because of friendship, "It must be nice, having friends."

Everyone started to feel sympathy for the watch. He never had a friend his whole life, and as a result turned to a wicked creature. Perhaps it despised it's watch form because it reminded him of lonely he was. After some time with no speaking, Katie moved towards the watch. "Hey if you want, we can be friends."

Everyone was shocked by her offer, especially the watch, "Why? After everything I've done, why would you want to be my friend?"

"Cause friends forgive each other, and I'm willing to forgive you," she said with a smile.

The watch was touched by her words, it actually started to tear up. "Thank you, I would like that," he said before it started to shine brightly. Everyone was on guard, thinking it was going turn them all into Yo-Kai. However, instead it started to change shape, the wrist bands moved towards the center and grew and the watch started to resemble more of a necklace. When it died down, they saw the watch's new form, it was modeled as a pocket watch and was pink with a heart pattern.

"It changed forms?" Jibanyan asked.

"Apparently, in fact it turned into the same Yo-Kai Watch as in my dream," Whisper informed.

"Perhaps the feeling of friendship for the first time changed it to a more brighter appearance," Venoct informed.

Katie picked up the watch and looked at it, "So, friends?"

"Friends," it said.

"You know now that you're like this, we can't really call you the Dark Watch anymore," Nate informed.

"Just call me, Watcher. Katie's new Yo-Kai Watch," the now named Watcher said.

"Ok Watcher, nice to meet you," Katie smiled putting him on. She then turned towards Nate, "So, you got some explaining to do huh?"

"I guess so, but now what do we have to do about the aftermath of this fiasco," Nate said.

"Oh don't worry, everyone should have their minds wiped about today," Watcher informed.

"That's good to know," Katie smiled, "So Nate, how long have you known about these Yo-Kai?"

"Since summer," he answered, "Since then they've been driving me nuts."

She giggled at his answer, "So you're going to be helping me aren't you?"

"Of course, I'll always be there to help you," he said.

"Oh that reminds me," Katie said. Nate was confused on what she was talking about, until she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me today, it means a lot that you care for me to do that," she thanked blushing a bit.

"Y-Yeah, no problem," he said blushing as well.

"Well, this has been an interesting development," Whisper informed.

"Indeed, and one for the greater good," Venoct said.

"Wonder what's going to happen nyext?" Jibanyan asked, munching on a chocobar.

"We'll wait, and find out," Whisper said.

* * *

 **Well this story is over, and it took me all day to finish. So the Dark Watch, when I first heard of this thing I immediately started to think ideas for it. And with Katie getting a watch in the anime today, I figured why not have it appear. As for it turning into the pocket watch, I just think that would be cool, if it learns about friendship and changes to Katie's watch.**

 **Most of the Yo-Kai it made were already known, but the beetle teacher was something I made on my own. The rest were already announced when the Dark Watch came out.**

 **Now that that's over time to explain what's been going on with the rest of my stories. So the next chapter of Katie's New Friends is being worked on already, in fact it was originally going to be the story to honor Katie's watch, but I decided to go with this. So that should be coming soon, hopefully by the end of the week.**

 **As for Yo-Kai Journey, that's a complicated story. Things have changed since I started it, I was new to the whole writing deal and made some mistakes. But now as I look back on it, there was one mistake that sort of ruined things and made me lose the mood to write. I don't have any plans on discontinuing it, just wanted to let you guys know what was going on.**

 **Anyways, oh another thing I want to bring up is that if story gets enough praise, I might make a new one continuing off with Katie and Watcher. Well that's all, as always if you enjoyed please leave a review.**

 **Sain'ofu**


End file.
